princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Okaeri
Okaeri (おかえり Back is the second track of the album Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 誰だって 同じ場所に立ち止まりたくはない 僕だってそうさ 不意に思い出からはみ出したくなる 君の心の痣はまだ青いから大丈夫さ 深呼吸して　さぁ　瞳閉じて心を開けて Hey! Hey! Hey! いつだって　僕らここにいるよ So! So! So! So Close to my heart 君が望めばいいんだよ おかえり！ 待ってたよ 誰だって 悲しくても愛おしい記憶がある 寄り添ってbaby 寄り添われて戦い続けてるんだ 時に思い込みだって　 実力になるからね こっちを向いてごらん 僕が魔法にかけてあげるよ Hey! Hey! Hey! 夢ならば　いつか冷めてしまうよ Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't dream it's over 扉を開けてごらん Hey! Hey! Hey! いつだって　僕はここにいるよ So! So! So! So Close to my heart 君が望めばいいんだよ おかえり！ 待ってたよ やるじゃん　快晴じゃん 聞こえてくる歓声にJUMP いたって冷静に窺(うかが)ふ周辺 どう見たって劣勢こりゃ大変 だって勝ち負けは理屈じゃない 諦めちゃ　いけないな　いけないよ お・か・え・り　君を待ってたんだ バーニング　何人も 増えるStarsに　燃えるぜバーニング 充電完了　青学(せいがく)参上 全国制覇で十善万乗 不安な感情は無用 でも油断はせずに行こう Let's go 瞳閉じて心のままに Say! Say! Say! 声に出しちゃいなよ　好きだって No! No! No! 駆け引きは　しない約束だったね Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't dream it's over 扉を開けてごらん 君が望めばいいんだよ |-| Romaji= Dare datte Onaji basho ni tachidomaritaku wanai Boku datte sou sa Fui ni omoide kara hamidashitaku naru Kimi no kokoro no aza wa mada Aoi kara daijoubu sa shin kokyushite saa Hitomi tojite kokoro o akete Hey! Hey! Hey! Itsu dattebokura koko ni iru yo So! So! So! So close to my heart Kimi ga nozomeba iindayo Okaeri matteta yo Dare datte Kanashikute mo itoushii kioku ga aru Yorisotte baby Yorisawa rette tatakai tsudkuze terunda Tokki ni omoikomi datte Jitsuryoku ni narukara ne kotchiwo muite goran Boku ga mahou ni kakete ageru yo Hey! Hey! Hey! Yumenaraba itsuka samete shimau yo Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't dream it's over Tobira wo akete goran Hey! Hey! Hey! Itsu dattebokura koko ni iru yo So! So! So! So close to my heart Kimi ga nozomeba iindayo Okaeri matteta yo Yarujan. Kanseijan. Kikoete kuru kansei ni JUMP Ittate reisei ni aka ga fushuuhendou mi tatte reisei korya taihen Datte kachimake wa rikutsu ja nai Akiramecha ikenai na, ikenai yo oka~eri kimi o matteta nda Baaningu naniin mo Fueru STARS ni moeruze baaningu Juden kanryou seigaku sanjou Zenkoku sei ha de juuzen bankyo Fuan'na kanjou wa muyo Demo yudan wa sezu ni ikou Let's go! Hitomi tojite kokoro no mama ni Say! Say! Say! Koe ni dashicha ii nayo suki datte No! No! No! Kakehiki wa Shinai yakusoku datta ne Hey! Hey! Hey! Na na na na na na... Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't dream it's over Tobira wo akete goran Kimi ga nozomeba iindayo |-| English= No one wants to always stop at the same place I'm the same Suddenly I'm starting to want to protrude from my memories The bruises on your heart are still blue so it's okay Take a deep breath, close your eyes and open your heart Hey! Hey! Hey! We're always here So! So! So! So Close to my heart, you just have to wish for it Welcome back! we've been waiting for you Everyone has dear memories even though they might be sad Snuggle up to me, baby When you're close to me I can keep on fighting Occasionally your beliefs may give you true strenght so turn this way and I'll cast a spell on you Hey! Hey! Hey! If it's a dream you'll have to wake up eventually Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't dream it's over, open up the door Hey! Hey! Hey! I will always be here So! So! So! So Close to my heart, you just have to wish for it Welcome back! I've been waiting for you Pretty good, it's a fine weather Jump to the cheers you hear Perceiving surroundings calmly and firmly No matter how you look at it, we're at a disadvantage, this is bad Because victory or defeat has no logic You can't give up, you just can't W.e.l.c.o.m.e back, we've been waiting Burning, everyone shouting to the increasing stars: I'm on fire, burning! Fully charged, Seigaku's here Nationwide domination is the place of the emperors No need to feel anxious But let's go without letting our guards down, Let's go Close your eyes and listen to your heart Say! Say! Say! Don't say your love out loud No! No! No! It's a promise we promised not to break Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't dream it's over, open up the door You just have to wish for it Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics